


OTPs for homestuck

by jtcarter410



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, John and Vriska are just friends, M/M, Nepeta and Equius are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtcarter410/pseuds/jtcarter410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Aradia/Sollux<br/>Chapter 2: Terezi/Karkat<br/>Chapter 3: Eridan/Feferi<br/>Chapter 4: Gamzee/Tavros<br/>Chapter 5: Nepeta/Equius<br/>Chapter 6: John/Vriska<br/>These are my OTPs for homestuck, two of them are just friends. If you don't ship these, skip to ones that you ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prom Date (Aradia/Sollux)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please excuse any terrible writing. And this might be a long chapter.  
> (please no hate comments)

It was a week before Prom and everybody had a date, except for you. You haven't asked anybody out, you figured you would go alone. You wanted to ask someone, but she was to perfect and probably already had a date. Her name was Aradia, she had long curly hair that perfectly framed her face, her body was the definition of perfect in your eyes, she had big bright brown eyes. Aradia was simply perfect, and she wasn't yours. Rumors had gone around that she was dating Equius Zahhak, you didn't believe them. How could someone so perfect date a sweaty jock who breaks everything he touches?  
You walk down the hall to your next class, which happened to be P.E. one of your least favorite subjects. You normally sat out and did other things. As you read your book Vriska came up to you  
"So, who are you going to the dance with????????" She asked looking down at you from where your sitting.  
"I'm not going with anyone" You say not looking up from your book.  
"But you have to go with someone!!!!!!!!" Vriska says taking your book so you have to look at her.  
"What if I don't want to go with anyone?" You ask with an annoyed tone. But you know she wasn't going to buy it.  
"Of course you do! And I know exactly who you want to go with." She says in a matter-of-fact kind of way. You sigh.  
"Then who?" You ask.  
"You want to go with Aradia! Everybody can tell," She says, you think she is lying about that last part about 'everybody can tell'. "Want to know something?" She smiles at you.  
"And what would that be?" You ask.  
"Aradia isn't going with anybody!!!!!!!! But if you are going to ask her be aware of that Equius guy." Vriska says pointing behind her at Equius. Equius is smart and good at sports, he has a good chunk of the girls at the school always following him around, but he doesn't seem to mind.  
"How do I know your not lying?" You ask.  
"Because I know how crazy you are about this girl! You would do anything for her!" Vriska says in a raised voice, and being a bit over dramatic.  
"Thhhhhhhh, you're really loud." You say, there is that lisp again, another reason someone like Aradia would never date a guy like you.  
"Rumors gone around that she likes you too." Vriska says looking at her nails. You don't know if she is lying or not, but your heart skips a beat when you hear that she might like you back.  
"Really?" You ask a bit surprised.  
"Yea," Vriska says handing you back her book. John walks into the gym, that sure got Vriska's attention. Vriska has her way with using people, people like John. Vriska will 'do favors' for people like john. "aaaaaaaanyways I'm out of here see ya later!" She says before strutting up to John, latching herself onto his arm. You continue to read your book when your friend Karkat walks up with his girlfriend Terezi. Terezi is the definition of crazy, almost opposite of Karkat. But the two are fun to watch. Terezi latches herself to Karkat's arm, she claims its to help her around because she is blind but all she does is trip him as they walk.  
"Sup fuckass." He says sitting down next to you with Terezi, who is smiling like a psycho as usual. Damn that smile is the one that scares little kids and anything living away.  
"Reading, and how about you?" You ask.  
"Oh he is absolutely great!" Terezi says leaning forward to look in your general direction. Karkat shrugged.  
"I guess," He says with a sigh. "Can you watch her while i am at P.E.?" Karkat asks, he asks every time he goes to P.E. because Terezi isn't supposed to participate.  
"I guethh, I do every time don't I?" You ask. Terezi laughs at you every time you say anything with an 'S' in it. Your used to it.  
"great thanks," Karkat says getting up and patting Terezi's head "be good Terezi."Karkat walks off. You continue reading. Then Terezi slides into you.  
"So, who are you going to Prom with?" She asks. You sigh.  
"No one" You sigh.  
"Are you going to ask any one?" She asks, trying to piss you off.  
"No" You say.  
"You totally should ask Aradia! She isn't going with anyone and I know you like her." Terezi says leaning on you. once again you sigh.  
"Thhe ith probably going with that thweaty jock." You say.  
"I know for a fact she isn't!" She says.  
"How? You latch yourself to Karkat, and Karkat doesn't get much gossip." You say.  
"Vriska." Terezi says, still leaning on you.  
"And you believe her?" You ask as you raise an eyebrow.  
"Of course! She is my best friend!" Terezi says with happily. You roll your eyes.  
"I thometimes quethtion your judgement." you say shaking your head.  
"whatever," Terezi says then tilts her head "so are you gonna ask her out or no?" You sigh, with no response.  
"aw come on! You know you want to get with that!" Terezi says pointing to Aradia who is talking to her best friend Tavros. You see Equius walk up behind her and pick her up by the waist, you could see she was upset by this. Tavros yelled at Equius to put her, finally her did. Aradia stormed out of the gym. You sigh, boy you wanted to punch Equius in the face.  
"Sollux, help me out, I want to go talk to Aradia," Terezi says with a devilish grin. You Stand up and hold out your arm or Terezi to attach herself to. Together you walk out into the hallway, Aradia sitting down by the water fountain. You and Terezi walk up to Aradia, you make sure not to look at her. "hey Aradia!" Terezi says sitting next to Aradia.  
"Hey." She says back in an upset tone. Why should someone so perfect be so upset?  
"Whats wrong?" Terezi asks.  
"Equius," Aradia says. " He is so pushy... I hate him. And worst of all he is making me go to prom with him." Aradia says putting her face in her hands.  
"Then go with someone else" You blurt out. Instantly regretting your words. You look away. Aradia looks at you with hope at first, then looks down and sighs.  
"But with who?" She asks sadly.  
"Sollux can you go get me a glass of water?" Terezi asks you, probably to talk to Aradia alone.  
"Sure, be right back." You walk off to get a glass of water, but you can still hear what they are saying.  
"Now that he is gone we can finally talk!" Terezi says.  
"Oh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Aradia asks.  
"Going to the dance! Go with Sollux, you two are clearly into each other." Terezi says. That made you blush.  
"He probably is going with someone..." Aradia says with doubt.  
"H isn't going with anyone!" Terezi says.  
"He isn't?" Aradia asks.  
"Well... Other that you! He has no interest in anyone!" Terezi says. Aradia gasps almost in a surprised tone. You blush again.  
"Where did you hear that?" Aradia asks.  
"He told me himself!" Terezi said.  
"I'll think about it. Thanks Terezi!" Aradia says happily. You walk back with a cup of water and hand it to Terezi, who takes a small sip of it and throws it away. You turn to see Aradia walking back into the gym. Terezi stands up to latch on your arm, you lead her back into the gym and sit down. You open your book and begin to read.

At the end of the day you walk home, Aradia lives down the road from you. You walk behind her, far enough you can see her without it being weird. Aradia steps up to her porch and waves at you. You wave back. You walk into your house and see your older brother Mituna, he as always in playing a video game on the xbox with his girlfriend Latula, and hid best friend Kurloz. You walk past them and upstairs to your room. You put your stuff down and sit at your desk. Karkat calls you on the phone.  
"Hello?" You ask.  
"hey fuckass," Karkat says.  
"Oh. Hey Karkat, what do you want?" You ask. Karkat doesn't call you often, so you thought this would be important.  
"Wanna hang out? Everyone will be there, including Aradia." Karkat adds on.  
"Uhh. Thure, where are we meeting up?" You ask walking down stairs and putting on your shoes and grabbing a jacket.  
"At the park. See you soon?" Karkat asks, he probably wants you there so Terezi can latch onto you instead of him.  
"Yea, see you there," You say, hanging up. "Mituna, I'm going out." You walk out the door and close it behind you. You start to walk to the park, and hear footsteps behind you. You look over your shoulder and it's Aradia, she waves then jogs up to you.  
"Hey Sollux!" Aradia says.  
"Hello Aradia." You say, Karkat said she was going to be there at the park.  
"So, are you going to the park? Terezi said everybody is going to be there." Aradia asked.  
"Yup, Karkat asked me." You say, trying to keep the conversation going. Aradia didn't respond, and you walk there in total silence.  
"Hey fuckasses." Karkat says walking up to you. Terezi, of course on his arm.  
"Hi Karkat! Hello Terezi" Aradia says. Terezi waves in her general direction. Terezi steps forward and latches onto Aradia, then walking off.  
"Thup." You say kind of bored. You look around and everybody is there, including that sweaty jock.  
"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to come and be somewhat social?'' Karkat asks before turning to walk off.  
"Oh. Thure," You say walking next to Karkat. You and Karkat walk up to the bench close to the basketball court and sit down. Terezi and Aradia are at the other side talking to Vriska. "What are we even doing here?" You ask Karkat.  
"I don't know, Vriska invited me and told me to invite everyone else." Karkat said leaning back.  
"Oh," You say leaning forward and resting your elbows on your legs, and you chin in your hands. "So we aren't supposed to do anything really?" You ask after a moment's silence.  
"I guess," Karkat says. "At least it's better than being a lone with your over talkitive brother." Karkat says with a sigh.  
"Yea, I guethh your right," You say. You lean back and sigh. "but there ith nothing to do.'' You say in a bored tone.  
"Go talk to someone stupid." Karkat says, smacking you in the back of the head.  
"Who?" You ask. Karkat is really your only friend, you don't really talk to other people.  
"I don't know." Karkat says. Everybody is in a group. You don't respond. You see the preps walk around the court, the preps are lead by Feferi, with Eridan and Kanaya following close behind. Kanaya and Feferi and having some conversation, and Eridan is walking behind the two, Eridan was the rejected prep but still 'hang out' with them. Then you see the jocks scattered across the basketball court, lead by Equius and Nepeta. Equius played Football, and Basketball. Nepeta played Volleyball, Basketball, and Baseball, Nepeta was the captain of all the sports she played. Nepeta and Equius were inseparable, they did anything and everything together. Then you say the group-that-doesn't-really-have-a-title-because-many-people-are-in-the-group. This group was lead by Vriska and Terezi, they all sat at the other end of the court. Vriska seemed like she was taunting Aradia a bit, but Aradia laughed along with them. Behind them were everybody else which were Gamzee, and Tavros. Terezi called Karkat over.  
"Welp that's my call, you coming?" Karkat asks.  
"Thure." You say getting yup and following Karkat over to where Terezi was.  
"Heeeeeeeey guys!" Vriska says.  
"Hi." You say. Aradia was sitting between Vriska and Terezi.  
"Are these two bothering you?" Karkat asked Aradia.  
"These two? No not at all." Aradia giggled.  
"Ok," Karkat said "anyways, what did you want Terezi?" Karkat asks.  
"Nothing." Terezi says as she stands up to puts Karkat down on the bench before sitting in his lap, and licking the side of his face. Karkat seemed less than pleased. After a while everybody decides to leave, and everybody starts to walk home. You and Aradia walk in the back together, not really talking. The two of you turn down your road.  
"It's chillier than I though it would be..." Aradia says.  
"Oh, here." You say putting your jacket around her shoulders.  
"Thanks," Aradia blushes and looks down. The two of you continue to walk in silence, the two of you stop in front of her house."here, you can have this back." Aradia says starting to take off the jacket.  
"Oh, no it'th fine, you can hold onto it for now." You say, pulling it back onto her shoulders.  
"Oh, thanks," Aradia says, blushing a bit. That causes you to smile down at her. "see you tomorrow." Aradia says walking up to her door before turning to wave goodbye, then going inside. You walk the rest of the way home in silence. You had given Aradia you favorite jacket, smiling you walked into you house.  
"I'm home." You call after you walk in your house. No response. You walk in the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. Mituna is staying the night at Kurloz's, that's not new. You walk upstairs and go to your room. You fall onto your bed and go to sleep.

The next day after school, Karkat and Gamzee take you to the mall to get tuxes. Gamzee buys a purple tux with a black tie . Karkat rents a grey tux with a teal tie to match with Terezi. After Karkat and Gamzee make you try on everything in the store, you decide on a black tux with a red and blue tie. After that the three of you go to the cafe, and get coffee. When that's all done you go home.  
"Hey Thollux." Mituna says. He is as usual, playing xbox.  
"Hi Mituna." You say starting to walk to your room.  
"Wanna play?" Mituna says holding out an extra controller.  
"Thure, let me go put my thuff down," You say walking upstairs. You hang your tux in your closet and go back downstairs. Mituna bounces happily when you take the other controller and sit down next to him. "What game are we playing?" You ask turning on your controller.  
"Thuper Mario Cartth! My favorite!" Mituna says happily. "Oh! I'll go get uth thome thanckth!" Mituna says then rushes off into the kitchen. Bringing back two bags of chips and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew. Mituna sits back down next to you and starts the game.  
"Ith thith all you play?" You ask as the two of you start to play the game.  
"No," Mituna says in a pouty tone. "I play other gameth too!" Mituna bounces up happily.  
"oh ok." You say. letting Mituna win.  
"Boy, you thuck at thith game!" Mituna says.  
"I thure do," You say ruffling his hair. You have to act more like an older brother to Mituna, even though he is older than you. "that's it for tonight, go to sleep soon ok?'' You say standing up. Mituna nods.  
"Thure thing Thollux!" Mituna smiles. You walk up to your room and go to sleep.

It is the day of Prom, teachers are letting students out early to go get ready. Of course most of them did. All that's left is Karkat, Terezi, Aradia, and you. You all sit at one table for the rest of class (there are no lessons sense most of the students are gone).  
"I don't think it takes three hours to do hair." Karkat grumbled.  
"Well, for Vriska, she loves to take forever with everything." Terezi said almost offended for Vriska.  
"True." Aradia agrees.  
"But three hours?!" Karkat complained. "I could run around the world and back in three hours." Karkat crossed his arms.  
"Alright, I'll time you." You say to Karkat. Karkat flips you off. You sigh.  
"I think he could do it!" Terezi says licking the side of his face. You almost feel bad for Karkat, but watching the two of them is hilarious.  
"I don't know... Karkat might need to get longer legs, and maybe more active to do that." Aradia giggled.  
"Fuck off, both of you." Karkat said pointing at you and Aradia. You laugh along with Aradia.  
"What would we do without you?" You ask.  
"Die in a fucking hole, that's what." Karkat said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Whatever you say." Aradia chided. Terezi is still licking Karkat's face. The bell rings for the end of school. All the students that remain left to go get ready. Karkat and Gamzee go to your house to get ready with you. Sense you don't have a date, you were given the job of driving. You go and pick up Terezi, Vriska, and John. With that you drive back to the school. Once there you see a D.J. stand, a snack bar (which Gamzee will have probably spiked the punch), and all the tables. Your group of people gladly takes the table in the corner. You sit down and wait for it to end. Then Aradia walks in, it seems that the world slowed itself down to watch her. Her perfect curly hair, perfectly placed on her shoulders. Her perfect face, perfect smile and beautiful eyes lighting up the room. Her dress complemented her every trait perfectly. Aradia was simply perfect, she smiled at you making you blush. But you manage a wave back. Aradia looks around and finally walks over to your table.  
"Hey!" Aradia says happily.  
"Hello." You say, you swear you could be drooling.  
"Are you just gonna sit there? Or are you gonna come dance with me?" Aradia says grabbing your arm and pulling you onto the dance floor.  
"I guethh I'm gonna danthe any wayth," You say as the you watch Aradia dance to the music playing. You try to follow but fail so you just bob to the music. Aradia is smiling up at you. Then a slow song comes on, you instantly thought you leave. But you stay standing in front of Aradia. "Tho... You uuhh.. want do danthe?" You ask.  
"Of course!" Aradia says, putting her hands on your shoulders. You hesitantly put your hands on her hips, and you slowly sway to the music.  
"I'm not really good at thith." You admit. Aradia giggles.  
"Neither am I." She says, blushing a bit. The slow song ends and the entire crowd raves to the music. Aradia does the unexpected and kisses your cheek and dances to the music. You blush and do the same. After a while dancing, you and Aradia decide it would be a good time to take a break. You walk to the snack bar thing.  
"You think it's been spiked?" Aradia asks.  
"Hmmmm... Only one way to find out," You say filling a small cup and taking a sip. You eyes widen as you spit out the punch. "Yup. Definitely spiked." You say while Aradia laughs.  
"There is a water fountain in the hallway, why don't we get something to drink there?" Aradia asks with a small giggle.  
"Thure." You say following Aradia out into the hall, and filling your cups before you walk back in the room.  
"This is really fun." Aradia says with a sigh.  
"yea. I will admit, I would have been really bored." You admit. Aradia giggles.  
"Really?" Aradia asks, you think she is being a bit sarcastic.  
"Yea, really." You say. Aradia giggles. Vriska runs up to you.  
"Heeeeeeeey guys!" Vriska says.  
"Hello Vriska." Aradia says with a sigh.  
"You know there is a photo booth????????" Vriska asks excitedly.  
"Really?" Aradia asks.  
"Yup! And there is no line right now!" Vriska informs.  
"Cool! Sollux, do you want to get pictures together?!" Aradia asked excitedly.  
"Thure!" You say. Vriska give you a thumbs up as you and Aradia walk up to the photo booth. Aradia pulls you in and the two of you start to take pictures. The first one was just smiling into the camera, the second one was funny and Aradia took your glasses and put them on, the third one you and Aradia stuck your tongues out at each other, then the last on Aradia pulled you down and kissed you. She pulled away and smiled, the two of you got your pictures and pocketed them. Then going to the dance floor again. 

After hours of dancing Prom was over. Everybody had a ride home. Aradia started to walk home. "Uh you want a ride?" You ask.  
"Uh... sure," Aradia said getting into passenger seat. For the first half the two of you were silent. Then Aradia spoke up clearing the silence. "So... to night was fun..." She says awkwardly.  
"Yea... To bad Prom is a once-in-a-lifetime-thing huh?" You ask glancing down at Aradia. She smiles up at you, damn you swear her smile could light up the world.  
"Yea," She blushes looking down. You slow to a stop in front of Aradia's house. You walk Aradia up to her door, she pulls you down and kisses you passionately. "Sollux?" she says.  
"Yea?" You say puzzled.  
"I wanted to tell you that... uh... never mind..." Aradia looks down and blushes.  
"What?" you ask.  
"I uh... I think I love you..." Aradia says looking up at you blushing.  
"It's ok, cause I feel the same." You say smiling down at her and kissing her forehead. Aradia blushes and steps back to her door.  
"Goodnight Sollux," She says "I love you."  
"Love you too." You say backing up and walking back to your car and driving home.


	2. Terezi x Karkat

You and Terezi had always been friends. You always had a huge crush on her but she always had someone else. You tried too be happy without her in your arms, but it never worked and you had a small reputation of dating lots of people. Its not your fault they were never like Terezi. Today you were going to surprise Terezi, she is getting over another break up with Dave. You had bought two tickets too Terezi’s favorite band Imagine Dragons. You walk too her house with the tickets in your pockets. You knock on Terezi’s door, she opens with a smile.  
“Hello Karkles!” Terezi says hugging you. You hug back.  
“Hi Terezi.” You say patting her back. Terezi pulls away and lets you in the house. The two of you sit on the couch.  
“So how have you been?” Terezi says leaning back on the couch.  
“I’ve been good, but more importantly how have you been?” You say a bit worried leaning forward a bit. Terezi laughs a bit.  
“I’m fine!” Terezi bounces up. You smile as she does so.  
“Ok.” You say. You hold the tickets in your hand wondering when you’ll be able to ask her to go to the concert with you.  
“Did you hear about the new concert for Imagine Dragons that close by?!” Terezi asks.  
“Yea… actually,” You pull out the tickets. “I was wondering if you would go with me…” Terezi squeals, and hugs you tightly.  
“Of course I will!’ Terezi says squeezing you happily. You hug back and sigh happily. Terezi pulls away and looks at you in surprise.  
“How did you afford these?!” Terezi asks taking the tickets from your hands and looking at them. “These are front row tickets?!”  
“I ‘borrowed’ some money from Kankri.” You say laughing. Laughing, Terezi laughs and pushes you on the chest playfully.  
“I trained you well if you ‘borrowed’ money from Kankri!” Terezi chided. You nodded in agreement. The two of you listen to Imagine Dragons and talk for the rest of the day. At about ten you walk home happily. Go go to bed thinking how great this concert is going to be for you and Terezi.

You wake up the next day and get ready for school. You walk too Terezi’s and wait for her to come out the front door, sense the two of you were friends you always walked to school together. Terezi comes rushing out of the door and running too you, she trips, you reluctantly catch her.  
“You ok?” You ask looking down at her.  
“Oh… I’m fine!” terzi looks up at you and smiles before standing up and brushing herself off.  
“Don’t go hurting yourself before a concert.” You chid.  
“I will go to that concert. I don’t care how hurt I am.” Terezi says seriously. The two of you laugh as you begin to walk to school. You have most of your classes with Terezi, the two of you always sat together. Your first class is P.E. which you don’t enjoy all that much, but it’s a required class and you have to take it. You walk laps around the gym with Terezi. Once P.E. is done you go to homeroom, with Terezi. The two of you sit in the corner and read or do homework and sometimes diss people out secretly. Today you read too yourself before Terezi silently giggled.  
“What are you laughing about?” You say looking up from your book.  
“Just that Vriska brought a book about smut into school and is getting yelled at in the hallway.” Terezi whispers and points to the hallway. You take a look and the homeroom teacher is stomping on the book in the hallway and Vriska is rolling her eyes. You can barely hold in your laughing. After a few minutes of giggling silently you look back to your book and continue to read your book. After homeroom you go to science and sit next to Terezi yet again and learn some sciency shit you’ll never use in the real world. After that you go to lunch and eat the cardboard they feed you called ‘lunch’. Then you go too english and nearly die of boredom. You go too your last hour class which is Social Studies, why do you have to be in Social Studies, there all dead anyways. You walk home with Terezi and do your homework. Then you go to Terezi’s house and hang out there all day. You go home at 7:30.  
You get up and go too school for another day of tortuous boredom with Terezi. Sense it’s Friday you have all the classes. But you don’t let that get you down because tomorrow you are going to the concert with Terezi. All the courage you have will be spent on asking her to be your girlfriend. You sigh as you walk home with Terezi.  
“What’s wrong?” Terezi says looking at you with a puzzled look.  
“Huh? Oh, nothing.” You say looking down.  
“Bullshit,” Terezi says plainly “Spill it.”  
“Kankri has been rather talkative lately and I don’t want to go home too his non stop talking.” You lie too Terezi but it’s rather true, Kankri can’t shut up.  
“Ah… I see…” Terezi nods her head slowly.  
“I’m surprised that you haven’t blown up about the concert.” You say changing the subject.  
“Oh, I was waiting for you too say something about it so I didn’t piss you off with all my talking!” Terezi jumped up. You laugh.  
“Oh really?” You say raising an eyebrow and looking at Terezi.  
“Yea! I can’t wait for tomorrow! Can you?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Terezi explodes. You sigh and smile at her enthusiasm about the concert.  
“No I’m excited to.” You say putting your hands in your pocket. Terezi jumps up and down beside you before lunging onto your back, you put your hands under her legs and give her a piggy-back-ride.  
“Hey!” Terezi says putting her hands on your head.  
“What?” You say bouncing around on the sidewalk as you work your way to the house.  
“Hehehehehehehehe!” Terezi says clinging to your head covering your eyes.  
“Hey! I can’t see!” You say stopping.  
“Oops sorry,” Terezi says calming down and uncovering your eyes. You walk until your at her house before letting her down. “Thank you so much.” Terezi hugs you.  
“For what?” You ask turning back around and looking at Terezi. You see her blushing.  
“For choosing me to take to the concert…” Terezi says looking down to hide her blush, that makes you smile.  
“Why would I take anyone else?” You ask. Terezi shrugs.  
“Because you have other friends…” terezi looks up at you with cherry red cheeks from blushing. You smile. You raise an eyebrow.  
“I would always take you to a concert instead of anybody else.” You say leaning down a bit. Terezi hugs you again.  
“Thank you.” Terezi says into your ear before pulling away and walking up to her porch and waving at you and walking in her house. You walk home and plan out your evening for tomorrow. You go to your room as fast as you can trying your hardest to get past Kankri. You get to your room safely before doing homework and going to bed.

You wake up with a ton of nervous energy. The first thing you see is that Terezi has blown up your phone. You respond quickly and get ready for the day. You then go to walk out the door and see Terezi standing outside your door.  
“Um… I was going to come and get you, you know?” You sigh and step too the side and let Terezi in. Terezi bounces in excitedly.  
“I know, but you were taking too long.” Terezi says turning to you.  
“What time did you get up?” You ask.  
“5:30 this morning.” Terezi says. You sigh.  
“Well… are you ready to go then?” You say looking at Terezi.  
“Yup!” Terezi jumps a bit.  
“Ok… then lets go.” You say opening the door.  
“how are we going to get there?” Terezi tilts her head.  
“Oh I called a taxi to take us the whole way there.” You say turning back to Terezi.  
“Oh. How are we getting back?” Terezi steps closer to the door.  
“Taxi will pick us up. I have this all planned out.” You say looking over your shoulder at Terezi.  
“Ok then lets go!” Terezi bounds towards you. You put your arms out and catch her. Terezi blushes and giggles. The Taxi pulls into the driveway and you and Terezi climb in the back. Terezi takes like 20 selfies before even leaving town. The two of you listen to the Imagine Dragons albums. You and Terezi hum along and try not to make the taxi driver mad. After about three hours of sitting in a car you finally stop the the place where the concert will be held. You give the person your tickets and go into the entrance. There is about four hours before the concert so you decide to go to the fair and go on the rides. The first thing you do is ride the scrambler, the one of those huge boats that swing until they are vertical. You ride a lot of the rides before going to the entrance to where the concert is going to be. You wait in line, but you were pretty close so the wait won’t be long. It takes about an hour or two before they let you in. You spent the money to get closer to the stage, you got standing spots in the front row of the stage. It’s about another hour before the concert starts. You and Terezi talk and take selfies while you wait. The lights go out and the stage lights dim out then light up with the band standing on the stage, the crowd raves including you and Terezi. You don’t really care about the band, you just wanted to see Terezi happy. You smile as she looks at you, you blush because she caught you looking at her. You surprise yourself by noticing that you’re reaching for her hand. You stop yourself and turn back to the concert. But then Terezi intertwined your fingers with hers. The two of you sing along too the songs as the band is singing, you don’t let go of her hand, and she doesn’t let go of yours. For once the girl you love is happy with you.  
“I love you…” you mutter too Terezi, she doesn’t hear you over the music. You give a small squeezes of her hand, she squeezes your hand back and puts her head on your shoulder, you then put your chin on the top of her head. You hear her mutter something but you are not sure what it was, you put it aside and enjoy the rest of the concert with Terezi. At the closing song there was a pause, nows your chance to tell Terezi how you feel.  
“Hey Terezi.” You say looking down at Terezi.  
“Yea Karkat?” Terezi says looking up at you.  
“I… um…” You try to say the words but they won’t come out.  
“Is something wrong?” Terezi asks looking a bit worried.  
“No…” You sigh. You can’t figure out how you want to tell Terezi. Terezi puts her hand on your shoulders and pulling you down a bit.  
“What’s wrong?” Terezi asks looking into your eyes.  
“Nothing,” You say putting your hands on her cheeks, you figure if you can’t say how you feel you’ll just show her. You lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips, Terezi puts her hands on the side of your face and kisses back. You pull away and stare into eachother’s eyes. “I love you.” You say pulling her into a warm embrace.  
“I love you too.” Terezi says as the last song begins to play. The two of you sing along to the closing song together. After the concert the two of you walk hand in hand back to the entrance of the concert and wait for the taxi come pick you up. You sit on the step and lean against each other in bliss. After a few minutes it begins to rain, you and Terezi run around trying to get out of the rain. But once you realize that there is nowhere to go to the two of you stand by the sidewalk together, you can see the dim light of the taxi, you pull Terezi into your arms and kiss her again before the taxi pulls up. The two of you climb into the back of the car and sit together in silence as you wait too arrive at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But here you go!


End file.
